Fortuneteller Baba's Palace
is the palace wherein Fortuneteller Baba lives, as well as the location of her fortunetelling business. It is located in the margin of a big lake, in a wide desert south of the City Street and north of the Southwest Forest. Its address is FS 199644 CC. Overview Baba's palace consists of four buildings: the front entrance, the hall, the fighting arena, and the Devil's Toilet. At the main entrance there is always a line of people waiting for their divination. Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Puar and Upa traveled here to ask Baba for the location of the seventh Dragon Ball, which the Dragon Radar could not locate. It is on this palace that they faced Baba's five champions: Fangs the Vampire, See-Through the Invisible Man, Bandages the Mummy, Spike the Devil Man, and Grandpa Gohan. The outside battle arena was used to fight Fangs, See-Through and Grandpa Gohan. The Devil's Toilet inside the palace was used for the fights against Bandages and Devil Man. During the events leading up to the Tournament of Power, the location was used as a transit point for Baba to return the deceased Frieza to the world of the living for 24 hours at Goku's request. Before they could leave, however, the place was attacked by a horde of assassins sent from Universe 9 in order to kill both Goku and Frieza. Known residents *Fortuneteller Baba *Ghost Usher *Fangs the Vampire *See-Through the Invisible Man *Bandages the Mummy *Spike the Devil Man * Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Video Game Appearances Baba's Palace appears Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, and Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. In Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Goku investigates the palace after Krillin is killed by Tambourine. In the bonus level 7-5 of Dragon Ball: Origins 2, after beginning his new training regimen, and with Master Roshi's permission, Krillin decides to re-fight Baba's five warriors by himself, with Master Roshi replacing Grandpa Gohan as the final fighter. In the bonus level 7-6, it is Yamcha who wants to test his skills and, with Master Roshi's permission too, he challenges Baba's warriors to a rematch; this time, the final warrior is Goku. In the bonus level 7-8, to locate the Micro Band he dropped in the toilet, Master Roshi sends Goku to fight Baba's warriors with Mercenary Tao as the final fighter. In Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, after obtaining three Dragon Balls from Krillin and finding three other ones by himself, Gohan visits Baba to find the last Dragon Ball that can not be located on the Dragon Radar. There, he fights Baba's new warriors: Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Raditz. After his victory, Baba reveals that the last Dragon Ball, needed to revive Goku for the battle against the Saiyans, has been eaten by a Dinosaur. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Baba's Palace is found on the map of the Dragon Universe and can sometimes be visited. When playing as Broly and visiting Baba's Palace, Baba says that they must flee to the Other World as Broly proceeds to destroy the palace. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, the palace can be visited and it is where the player can buy or sell items. Baba's Palace appears in Dragon Ball Online, and is located in the Fran Fran Desert South map. However, this area was not made available to the public before the game was shut down, and is only viewable through hacking. Gallery SecretWall.png|The secret wall SecretRoom.png|Baba brings Goku to a secret room SecretRoom1.png|The secret room BrickTrap.png|Goku counters See-Through's trap References Site Navigation Category:Places on Earth Category:Castles/Fortresses